


Who's dating Who

by SavageDarling



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: And she isn't anything like in mean girls because people change after high school, Blink and you'll miss it, F/F, So the addition of Janis is small, anyway, just me writing more of Elle being my number one favorite bisexual, like so small, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: Warner dumped Vivian to propose to Elle six months ago and a lot has happened. But Elle and Vivian have been doing just fine, actually better than fine. Then there's a pre-party at Jamie Alexander's house, a boy neither of them really know but he has money and connections. At the party, the ladies have a run in with Warner who doesn't seem all that happy to see them.





	Who's dating Who

Elle loved Vivian, who tried, with all her might, not to appear as timid or worried as she actually was and who didn’t really seem to like people (but loved Elle so much). She loved running her own manicured fingers through shoulder length dark hair. 

Elle turned over then in her incredibly pink bed and pressed her nose into Vivian’s hair. “Nap time over Viv,” she whispered. 

Vivian sighed and turned over. Elle propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Vivian. “God I am so exhausted. What time is it?”

Elle leaned down and pressed a kiss to Vivian’s nose before hopping up and heading towards her vanity. “4:30! You napped for so long silly, I never thought you’d get up.”

Vivian rubbed at her eyes threw her legs off the bed. “Well somebody kept me up all night.”

Vivian shot her eyes towards Elle and Elle smiled and blinked her eyes innocently. “I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about.” Vivian rolled her eyes and Elle laughed. “Besides, I didn’t hear you complaining last night.”

“Not complaining,” Vivian said, “Just saying I deserved a nap.” 

“Well nap over, we have to get ready for the pre party at Jamie’s winter home. It starts in two hours.” Elle plugged in her flat iron and turned to glance at Vivian. “And you know I think you look wonderful honey, but you might want to brush out that bed hair or people might start asking some serious questions.” 

Vivian stood and pulled her sweater down slightly as it had ridden up during her nap. “I don’t care if people ask questions.”

Elle set down the piece of hair she was currently flat ironing and looked at Vivian in her mirror. “Oh really? You wanna explain to everyone why on earth you and I just came out of my room with your hair all tousled?”

Vivian blushed and tried to act all serious when she said, “So what if I don’t care what people think?”

Elle stood and walked over to Vivian. She tucked Vivian’s hair behind her ears and left her hands on either side of Vivian’s face. Vivian placed her own hands over Elle’s and suddenly Elle had pushed forward to bring Vivian into a heated kiss. The kiss ended as quickly as it had started and Elle was back at her vanity. “You have to get ready now because you have pink lipstick all over your mouth.”

“How on earth do you do that?” Vivian huffed out of breathe. 

“That’s just how I kiss people I’m kind of in love with.” Elle shrugged her shoulders and continued to flat iron her hair.

Vivian smiled and laughed small. “I love you too Elle.”

Two and a half hours later found them late at Jamie Alexander’s winter home. “I think his father’s a senator,” Vivian said shivering in the cold night air. 

Elle tossed her arm around Vivian’s shoulder. “I don’t care what his father does. I just hope he has a good merlot. I could really go for some tonight.” 

Vivian shook her head and pulled her sweater tighter around herself. “I should have worn a jacket.”

Elle removed her arm and Vivian instantly missed the warmth. Suddenly Elle was throwing her light pink bubbly coat over Vivian’s shoulders. Vivian blushed and muttered a thanks. 

They continued walking from Elle’s car up the long driveway. The party was already in full swing, people milling all around on the main floor. Vivian went to grab a seat on a small couch in the sitting room. There weren’t many people and Vivian was happy with that. Enid stood off in some corner talking to a girl with long curly hair and a raised eyebrow. 

Enid was talking about feminism something along the lines of, “I know becoming a lawyer is slightly playing into their patriarchal structure but sometimes you have to be part of the system to break it. You know what I mean?”

The girl didn’t answer, instead leaning in and shutting Enid up with a short kiss. “Enid I love how passionate about all this you are but it’s a party. Take a minute to relax.” Enid shook her head but her shoulders released tension a bit and Vivian felt ashamed for having listened in and her cheeks became very pink very suddenly. 

Enid seemed to sense her somehow and rolled her eyes. “Go get your kicks off somewhere else Vivian.” 

Vivian laughed a little and said “I thought it was sweet.” She paused before looked at the other girl with long, dark hair and saying, “Besides she’s right. You have got to stop talking so much.” Vivian plopped herself down onto the couch just as Elle came into the room with two glasses of Merlot. 

“Vivian,” she practically squealed and a few people gave her a questioning look. Vivian shook her head and reached for the glass as Elle sat beside her. “Who said this was for you?”

Elle scrunched her nose and Vivian scrunched her eyebrows, “What did you get yourself two glasses?”

Elle giggled, “Maybe. Or I could have gotten the second glass for Enid,” she made a motion towards where Enid was still standing with the taller girl with black hair. “Or like I could have gotten it for Warner, you don’t know.” 

Vivian’s face sobered a bit at that. “Not funny Elle.” 

Elle shook her head. “Still? Even after like five months dating me?” When Vivian gave her a serious look she said, “I need to be a better girlfriend then.”

Vivian smiled then and leaned back into the couch and slightly into Elle. She took a long sip of her wine and set it down. She and Elle fell into a quiet conversation. It lasted for what felt like hours and suddenly she was leaning against Elle, their hands intertwining of their own accord. 

She’d been so wrapped up with talking to Elle that she hadn’t even noticed Warner walking into the room and right up to them. “Nice to see you two so cozy,” Warner quipped.

Vivian sat up a little straighter and cut her eyes up at Warner. Elle gave him an equally agitated look before smiling and saying, “You’re looking,” she paused, “just fine Warner.” 

Warner chuckled at Elle’s comment as she scrunched her nose. “Oh it’s so great to see you too Elle. Can’t say the same for you Vivian.” He was still laughing as he said the last part. 

Vivian stood then, hand still holding Elle’s and so Elle stood with her, a small squeak escaping her mouth. “I don’t really want to talk to you Warner. I thought we both made that very clear.” 

Warner glanced at their conjoined hands and how close Elle stood to Vivian. He looked at the pink coat still around Vivian’s shoulders and a tinge of pink lipstick still on Vivian’s lips. “Hold up am I missing something?”

Vivian rolled her eyes. “Can’t you just go off and bother some other unsuspecting girl?”

Warner smirked and said, “Still mad I rescinded my proposal are we Vivian?” 

Vivian scoffed. “As I recall I returned your ring and broke up with you, not the other way around.” 

Elle wants to say so many things, but fears it isn’t her place. So she just smiles and holds tighter to Vivian’s hand. Warner does that half smirk and eyebrow raises that Elle loved at one point but can no longer stand. “So what? The two of you are dating to get back at me?” 

Elle waits for Vivian to respond but she just looks at Warner like she might snap his neck if he moves a muscle closer. So Elle speaks. “God Warner. You’re so smart. That’s like exactly what we’re doing. Months after either of us has talked to you we’ve started up a relationship. God no wonder you’re at Harvard.” 

Warner looks about ready to burst when suddenly Vivian is sighing, “Let’s go Elle.” 

Just as they make to exit the room Warner’s hand lands on Vivian’s arm roughly, stopping them in their tracks. “Now just hold on a minute I want some answers here. I deserve answers.” 

He directs the comment at Elle and she is terrified that if Warner doesn’t get his hand off Vivian’s arm she might hit him. But neither of them has to say anything because suddenly Enid is standing between a very surprised Warner and Vivian. “Hey Warner. Maybe you could keep your hands to yourself.” 

He glares at her and tries to put on an air of nonchalant. “Hey, what do I care? Do whatever you want with whoever you want. I could get any girl I wanted.”

Vivian glares at him and says, “Not any of these girls. Just go Warner.”

He glances at Enid, shoulders squared and ready to fight. Then at Vivian who still looks like she might snap his neck. Finally he looks at Elle who smiles at him. “We’ve all moved on Warner. Maybe you should like do the same!” 

With that Warner’s smirk falters and he storms out. A couple people glance his way but not for long. No one ever cares for long where Warner is concerned. Vivian lets her head sag onto Elle’s shoulder as Elle releases her hand and snakes it around her waist. Enid smiles at them. “I’m sorry sometimes when it comes to people like Warner I just can’t help myself.” 

Elle perked up then at Warner’s leaving and said. “Thanks a bunch Enid! Why don’t you introduce us to your friend?”

The girl cleared her throat, “I think you mean girlfriend. And my names Janis, Janis Ian.” 

“Well I’m Vivian Kensington and this is my girlfriend Elle Woods.” 

Elle smiled so big then and Vivian’s eyes lit up. And Elle pressed a light kiss to Vivian’s lips that lasted just a second before they continued conversing with Enid and Janis. But Elle knew in that moment she loved Vivian more than she had ever loved Warner.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I haven't written for this couple in a bit and no one has. So I am rectifying that now. Expect more and please if you wanna see something request it. I'm so down with writing for this couple. Also, I hope you enjoyed this piece!


End file.
